Hart and Soul
by Elandil
Summary: I am a wanderer, but even travellers can have a home. I am a shadow, but even shadows can have a past. My name is Gypsy, I am an assassin of Chaos and this, is my story. (side story to my book 'Truth Behind the Lies')
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I had a lot of people asking me about the pasts of my OCs in Truth Behind the Lies, and, although I had never actually planned on doing this, the back story for one particular character just felt like it needed to be written and not just because she's my favourite. Many of you requested a past, and this is it, the Tale of Hart AKA Gypsy, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

My name is Gypsy, the immortal traveller. Many know me as the assassin of Chaos, the first, but by no means the last, but that is not all of who I am. All of my life, I do nothing but run, never stopping in one place long enough to be remembered so that, now, I am nothing more than a shadow, but even a shadow has to have a past, and I guess, this is mine…

I was born in a small village in Britany, not far from the sea, to a young girl of the village named Mione, a priestess of the temple to the gods, but I never knew my father. My mother was known for miles around for her golden skin and laugh that would put even a skylark to shame, and that, I guess, is why he was so interested in her. She told me that he was a traveller, like me, but most other people called him an outcast fearing that his misfortune would fall on the village and, before long, he was chased away. They chased us away too, when they found out that I was his child, but despite that, my life was happy. Well, until my 16th birthday, that was the day that everything went wrong and I started on my journey. That was a long time ago now, but I have never stopped running, I don't think I ever will. Still, I am growing tired of this race and my crimes are catching up, I never want to be found again, but I don't think I have a choice. This is why, right now, I will share with you my memories of my life in the hopes that one of you will remember, that one of you will mourn.

My name is Hart, daughter of Mione and Hades, and these are my memories, may I beg a moment of your time so that you may hear of my pitiful tale?


	2. Chapter 2

Now, before we begin, there are many things that you need to learn. In the past, in my time, things were very different to how they are now for you. The land used to be filled with magic and belief in the old ways was strong enough to breathe life into the legends until the wild beasts of lore were walking freely amongst us all. We believed that each person was bound to one other, irrevocably and unavoidably to one only, through the red string of the fates, something that some may still hear of today, though for us it was much more binding.

We were driven from my first home when I was around 8, my mother did not know what to do and for many weeks we wandered the land homeless and poor, but, eventually, she managed to find work in a small settlement that was surrounded by forests, working as a serving made in a lord's house. It was hard work, I know that now, but, at that time, she never once said a word and no complaint ever escaped her lips. For that moment of time, we were content.

Throughout our stay, we lived in a small house, more of a wooden hut than anything else, but the trees kept out most of the extreme weather and the climate was agreeable no matter what the time of year and this place became our haven. The people here were caring and kind, though I guess things may have changed if they had learned of my heritage, and the crisp breeze that greeted us each morning was like a sudden burst of energy for my mother, allowing her to manage the new day. For me, this place holds nothing but dear memories.

Although the village was rather small, not many people dared travel this far into the woods, there were still some children around my age and it was with them that I went on many adventures. One day we would be searching for the medicinal mushrooms that could only be found in hidden and shadowed parts of the unexplored woodland or on others we would go monster hunting, slaying imaginary foes with tree branches and our quick wits. Amongst our group, around 6 of us in total, there was always one undisputed leader however, the main hero in all of our tales of great deeds. He would always be the one to rescue the swooning princess or deliver the terrifying dragon, stepping in just in time to save another one of our comrades from almost certain death. His name was Cole, and he was the son of one of the guards.

I don't know how long exactly we spent playing such childish games day after day, but, as life went on, we grew up and our focus fell more on learning a trade or helping around the house than on hunting down legendary beasts that only we could see. They were out there of course, those beasts that would so often give children nightmares, but to us they were little more than a myth, a game to play when all other chores were done and it was in this blissful ignorance that we lived for many years.

As we grew however, yet another thing became of importance to us that we had never once though of before, and that was the question of courtship and love, though if you had asked any of our little group than all but a few would have vehemently denied it, though even they would be reluctant to discuss the matter much further. Anyway, throughout this time I found myself spending more and more time with Cole and, although it felt natural to me seeing as though we were both to work very closely in the future, him being a guard and me being a gatherer, it seemed as though none of the others saw things that way and soon I became the target for many dark looks and whispered conversations. I did not let that bother me then, nor to I blame them for it now, amongst the young men in our village he was by far the superior, the amount of time he spent training on combat having given him more muscles than most others, though it did lead to us both trying to avoid the public eye more and more, leading to us spending more time alone and so forth.

One such time was the morning of my 16th birthday where we had run off to our secret grove about a mile out from the perimeter line. It was a beautiful meadow that I can still remember now, in the summer the small pond would be filled with water lilies that sweetened the air and in winter the grass would resemble many scattered gems which sparkled in the dispersed light. Here was were we came when we wanted to escape from all the others for a while, or if we wanted to speak in a way that would not be over heard, and it was here he brought me saying that there was something he desperately needed to ask me, though he whished to do so in private.

When I finally arrived, around an hour after the invitation, I walked into our clearing only to find him stretched out on a thin blanket, draped over the spring flowers with a small basket of food by his hand. For a while we remained like we always were in these stolen moments, light and carefree, joking back and forth while we eat the food he had brought, but, once we had finished, the space between us grew tense as I waited for what he had called me for.

Before the silence stretched on too far for my nerves to hold, for I had fairly much guessed the meaning of this meeting, I felt him shift beside me and, when I turned, he took up one of my pale hands, holding it between his own. Looking deep into my eyes, he raised my hand and pressed it to his lips, leaning forward so that he was kneeling beside me. By this point I had near stopped breathing and when his next words came, my heart soon followed.

You know enough of my background now for me to simply show you the rest so, if you would kindly close your eyes, we may now begin.

_He looked at me, his brilliant eyes boring holes into my own, holding me captive yet so close that I could count each one of his heavy breaths. He was obviously working himself towards something, and, thinking of what it may be made my heart beat uncomfortably loud in my chest. Still, I was unable to move even if I had wanted to, the atmosphere made it impossible to look away._

_Yet another heavy breath left his body, brushing warm against my skin and I saw his pale lip dart out and dance across his lower lip before he began to speak._

"_Hart, please, before you say anything in response, please, you must hear me out. For the last 8 years we have been the closest of friends and in our later years we have grown closer still. Now I realise that, when I look at you I see more than my friend, more than the sister in all but blood. I see you as the woman you have become and I have but one thing to ask you."_

_He paused for breath there and I felt my own catch in my chest, my heart by now was racing with excitement as I leaned forwards, eager to hear his next words. When he started again I felt like the world would stop spinning just for us, so that this moment could last longer._

"_I offer you this honestly and freely, my dear Hart, would you not do me the honour of becoming my wife? Though I have yet to take up a trade, I live in fear of another stealing you away and now I dare not wait any longer."_

_I was frozen at this, for many moons now I had longed after Cole, though I was sure that he had paid no heed to my affections, now here he was, offering me the greatest sign of commitment he could. It was as though my mind was screaming for joy though this must not have been relayed to my face as, when the silence stretched longer, I saw a flash of fear light up in his eyes and he started to babble pressing his point more._

"_look, I know that I may not yet be independent, but the Lord says that soon I may be promoted in my work so that I will be able to provide for us both, you don't need to worry. I swear before the gods that I will keep you safe if you say yes and…"_

_Whatever he was about to say next was cut off when I finally broke through my shock and pressed my lips to his, silencing his words. _

_For a time we remained like that wrapped in our own happiness in the small clearing but, soon a new thought occurred to me and I pulled us both to our feet, unable to contain my euphoria, I danced to the edge of the clearing, turning back to smirk playfully at my newly betrothed before continuing off into the shade. He followed after laughing as he went, chasing me through the trees even as I allowed my steps to fall faster upon the forest floor._

"_Where go you my little nymph, why the rush at such a time? DO you fear my wicked ways wence we all alone or do you simply grow tired of my company?"_

_It was my turn to laugh as I called back through the bracken, stopping now to allow him to catch up. Once he was standing beside me, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer so that he may hear my reply._

"_No my dear sir, it is no such folly which drags me from your presence, yet the though that I must tell my Mama, for it is her right to hear such merry news."_

_I had only just finished my call however, when the little bubble that had surrounded me since birth was destroyed in a matter of seconds. One minute we were standing, still and panting in the woods, surrounded by peace then, a tormented scream split the silence and made my blood run cold._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I hope you liked it, I know the speech is a little weird, but she was from like um, 3****rd**** century France I think. Anyway, please tell me what you think… not that I'm fishing for responses or anything, but reviews would be nice. Oh, and a quick question, although they would not be as long as this one, would you guys like the stories for Karma and Ice once this one is finished? Thanks! **


End file.
